


Broken

by Alanon (AlixMason)



Series: Mission:Insane [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken, M/M, Mission:Insane, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMason/pseuds/Alanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's Mission:Insane.
> 
> Posted here: http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/659813.html

It was the first time he had returned since the end of the war nearly one year ago. And yet, nothing had changed. The shrubs were still immaculate, the trees green, and the grass looked as if it had just been cut. Even the white peacocks still wandered around. The sight of the familiar grounds evoked feelings and memories that he had thought dead and buried. He was tempted to turn around and go back the way he'd come, be he knew that he couldn't spend the rest of his life avoiding his home.

Draco was surprised to realize that, after everything that had taken place in the mansion, he still thought of it as his home. It was the place where he had grown up, where he'd spent most of his life so far. But this place...it was empty now, and devoid of all happiness it may once have held.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Draco stepped through the front gate and onto the walkway that lead to the front door. The gate creaked shut behind him and the latch clicked. The slam echoed through the near-deserted yard, startling a low white peacock a few yards away. His foot-falls echoed off of the flagstone walkway and bounced around the lawn. The noise made the property seem larger than it really was, and accentuated its emptiness.

Unlocking the front door with a small flick of his wrist, Draco stepped inside the entryway. Every little noise he made rebounded throughout the empty rooms and hallways. They reminded Draco of how the mansion had been in the old days, before the war had turned it into something horrible.

Draco roamed the empty house, fingers brushing over tabletops and along hallways. Each surface held another memory; some were good, some were bad, but all were dimmed by the house's emptiness. He continued his way through the mansion's halls, moving through the different rooms and floors in silence. At last, Draco finally came to his former bedroom. It was exactly as he had remembered it to be. Clothes were strewn across the floor; picture frames knocked over, their glass shattered; bed sheets askew on the mattress. It felt as if the air had changed when his eye lit upon the bed. The silence in the room was deafening. Ignoring the clothes on the floor, Draco crossed the room to the four-poster bed. As he neared the bed, his body became rigid, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Before he could realize what he was doing, Draco reached out a hand and brushed his fingertips along the polished wood of one of the hand-carved bed-posts. The ensuing flood of memories and emotion knocked the breath out of him.

_Hands touching, testing, caressing, prodding, invading. Voices laughing, jeering, insulting, screaming, demanding. Mouths biting, sucking, licking, defiling. Magic rending and flaying inside, leaving not a single mark to hint at the damage underneath._

_Dark. Pain. Hurt. Shame. Fear. Hopeless. Blind. Weak. No escape._

_Broken._

Draco fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the memories and emotions that he had thought long buried. Though not deep enough. Never again would Draco be able to recall memories of the mansion without feeling the taint of what had been done to him. He would never forget. He would sell the place and everything in it; he'd have to pay someone to remove the traces of residual magic left behind by its former occupants and their...actions. But he would not - could not - remain under the mansion's roof any longer. _And besides,_ he thought to himself, _this is no place for Harry to live._

Draco smiled as his thoughts turned to the wizard who had saved his life on more than one occasion. Nearly three months they had been together now, and their relationship was as strong as ever. Harry was a symbol of a new beginning to Draco, and he had no intention of tainting that new beginning with the remnants of the past.

Having had enough of the mansion to last a lifetime, Draco picked himself up off the floor and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He said his final goodbyes to the mansion before walking out the front door. It locked behind him, and the wards slid into place. His eyes wandered over the lawn once more - giving it, too, a farewell - and walked out the front gate. The clang it made when it closed rung out with a note of finality in it.


End file.
